Anata to Watashi あなたと私
by frozenmaiden
Summary: Cold and stoic Natsume Hyuuga is the only HEIR of the Daichi Corporations, a world-renowned corporation. In a crazy meeting, he is suddenly betrothed to a strange yet energetic girl called Mikan of the Sakura Group. Love finds a way for the both of 'em.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Him

Chapter One: Meet Him

Hyuuga Natsume is a careful man. He never leaves any kind of work unfinished and unkempt. He's a worrywart sometimes but doesn't care. He knew that this will be the best for _his _company's triumph though that's a bit ironic.

Daichi Corporations has almost thousand affiliates‒not too bad for a company. For forty years, it has survived financial deprivation and caught hold of its humongous assets. Natsume hoped to do the same thing, hoping that he can bring it some progress. That was his lifetime goal. He never thought of anything except his company's sake. God, he's a dashing man of twenty-one, well-built and good stature. His looks aren't bad either. His sleek black hair was cropped, his blue eyes flecked with gray was cool and piercing. His long limbs added to his gracefulness. But his employees can't help wondering why a successful man hasn't got the time to date. Or so they thought.

Natsume buzzed for his secretary. The latter entered and flushed as their eyes met. "You asked for me, Hyuuga-san?"

"Get me ready for a transaction with Sakura group. I need it in ten minutes."

"Yes,"

"And prepare the setting too. Make sure there won't be any mess that would get their temper up. Sakura Group is known for their reputation."

"Yes,"

"Make sure everything is in order."

"Yes sir," the secretary muttered, and jotted down notes. "Are there any more requests?"

"No, you can leave Tsubaki." he said. Tsubaki nodded. "You're welcome sire."

The door shut in a serene manner. He breathed in a lungful of air. _This would be another heck of a day._ Natsume continued packing the reports and files needed for the transaction. Being ready is one of his natures. Just as he's all set, he cursed under his breath as his phone rang.

_Oh, shoot...Hina!_

He grabbed his phone. "Hyuuga speaking." He sighed as he heard the high-pitched voice on the other end of the line.

"Natsume! How long are you gonna make me wait here? I've been here for hours! Get that butt of yours out of that silly chair and get me here now!"

Natsume cringed. Hearing his over possessive ex- girlfriend nag makes him vomit. "Well, Hina, you see..."

"What? You'll just say there'll be another meeting? For how long are you supposed to lie to me, Natsume?"

_For God's sake, she sure has guts to nag me…_

"I am _not_ lying, Hina. Just please listen to me. I have a business transaction with the Sakura Group in less than ten minutes. Maybe we can have the date called off for now." he said.

Natsume heard the other line hiss.

"You…! If you want to end this relationship faster, keep doing that you good-for-nothing bastard!"

Natsume covered his ear when Hina banged the phone. _Sometimes, I just can't deal with that girl. _

It's not like Hyuuga Natsume has a girlfriend as rumors say. With his looks, he can get any chick he wanted. It's just that he doesn't want to place love before his company. Natsume had _always_ lived for their clan's goal. From the past few years, the Hyuuga group always outshines everybody. Maybe that's why he's named Natsume, for that's the goal of their whole clan. He knew of his father's desires, his childish desires that pissed him off. But what can he do? He's just an inferior body.

A soft knock rang and Tsubaki's head poked inside. "Hyuuga-san, the setting is ready. You must be there in five minutes."

Natsume grinned and leaned his head on the swivel chair. He toyed with the car keys and spun around. Tsubaki leaned forward, hoping to see her boss's face for he pivoted the chair around.

"Tsubaki, who am I?"

Tsubaki gulped and clutched the door knob tightly. "Y-You are Hyuuga Natsume, sire."

This made Natsume smile. "Yea, I am Natsume." Then as if he snapped back into reality, he blinked twice. "I'll be there in five minutes. You can go check if the _others_ are there now."

Tsubaki nodded. She knew what Natsume meant. She has to ensure if the Sakura Group is there already. She knew that he hated waiting, and there must be something that would keep him from being bored.

"Right away, Hyuuga-san." she murmured.

After hearing the door shut, Hyuuga Natsume closed his eyes for a brief moment. His angled figure looked ravishing though in his mind, he had been thinking of the Sakura stocks.

_If this transaction will be successful, half of their company's stocks will finally be mine_, he thought. _Then, with a series of transactions, Hyuuga group will rise continuously and claw its way forward._

He sighed. This would be another trophy for his father, another step to his father's desires. It angered him, but someday, he can turn the tables around. If he does, then a lot will experience advantages. This was his ultimate goal besides the company. To do things right.

Natsume rose from his swivel chair and picked up his coat. _Walking towards the mirror can be a great pain sometimes, _

He parted his hair in a disheveled manner, making him not look like a gallant businessman. _Heck, not that I care. _

The door swung open as he went out. His secretary, Tsubaki, was not there already. The others eyed one another for this was the first time they saw their president walk out of his room during the day. Some stared, some gawked in awe. Even in his informal way of fixing himself, he looked handsome. Yet, they were disappointed when he gave them a cold glare instead.

_Oops, looks like the President is not in a good mood_, someone whispered.

_Yea, I think so too. _

The workers scurried back to their works as Natsume almost ran to the main lobby. There, he saw a car waiting for him. The driver darted a glance at him and ushered him in. In a jiffy, they left.

Natsume stared past the views. He then sensed the vehicle's speed and barked at his chauffeur. "Hey, can't you go faster? You're driving like a turtle!"

The driver flinched and looked at his speedometer. "But sire, the allowed rate is only 135 miles per hour. We can attract the cops."

Natsume sniffed. "So what? Then pay the fine. I need to make it there on time."

The driver sighed softly and swore under his breath. Natsume didn't hear though, for he was busy reading the business section of the newspaper.

Minutes later, a Rolls-Royce parked in front of the Blue Lagoon Resort. The chauffeur opened the back door of the car and ushered Natsume inside the extravagant resort. Tsubaki was there already, ready to pick him up with an umbrella against the sun's scorching heat.

"The Sakuras are there already, Hyuuga-san. We served them refreshments to poke their moods up." she said as they walked briskly at the main lobby. "So, do you think they'll pass all of it to me?" he asked. Tsubaki, sensing her boss' sarcastic questions just gave a lean smile as she opened the main door open. "We'll see, Hyuuga-san. May luck end in your side."

Natsume nodded and passed through the opened door.

_This will be a long day…_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Her

Chapter Two: Meet Her

Mikan Sakura is no chic. She's not a faddist either. She longed to be outside, mingling with other people lower than her financial status. Mikan can stand out in a crowd but, as a professional socialite, she manages to camouflage herself in a group of people. Maybe that's her god given ability.

But today, to her greatest surprise, her father decided to let her come with him to a business transaction. It's not _let_ actually; it's likely _ordered_. She wondered why her father asked her to, but she knew that this will open a new chapter in her life.

She remembered her father's order during breakfast.

"Mikan, you must come with me later in a business transaction. The Hyuuga group will be expecting _us_." Mikan's eyes widened, and let her spoon fall on her plate. Her strict grandmother frowned at her and she felt it too.

"But, honey, why Mikan? She's too young to be in that kind of matter." her mother cried, almost like a plea.

_Too young? What are they talking about? _

Her father cleared his throat. "She's old enough. Besides, you were also eighteen that time."

Her mother acted as if she has a loss for words. "But, maybe we can delay it a little bit. We can ask the Hyuuga group to‒"

"To what? To cancel this transaction? Think of this like a sane woman would, Chizune. This would make us financially secured." he cut off.

"But‒"

"I'm done eating. I lost my appetite." her Father said, and left the table. Mikan then saw her grandmother hold her mom's hand under the table. The old one just smiled sympathetically and stood up.

Her mother sighed. She thought that it was the best time to ask. "Mother, what is everyone upset about?"

Her mother eyed her with those piercing green eyes of hers. She held her hands and let out a worried expression. "No matter what happens, promise me to remember one thing Mikan."

A puzzled look hovered Mikan's face. "What is it, mum?"

Her mother sighed as she answered her. "Remember that our hearts are meant to love."

Mikan raised her eyebrow. "What kind of answer is that mum?"

To her surprise, her mother stood and turned to their mansion's hallway.

Mikan sighed. Her mother's reply kept on reoccurring inside her auburn head until now. The flash back ended as she felt the sofa's softness under her bottom. Her gentle green eyes became hard like spears as she clutched her cocktail dress. Her official stylist told her that a laced cocktail dress would fit her best. She finally consented, for she wouldn't want her mum to worry more. She was scared, for all in the world. She had no idea what she's doing in a large and grand room. She wondered why she and her father are at the Hyuuga Group's Blue Lagoon Resort though it's not summer yet. Just then, a redhead secretary-looking woman entered the room and said, "Hyuuga Group's young master is here."

She sat straight up. In the corner of her eyes, she saw her father's jaw muscles tense. Then, the door swung wide open as an unexpectedly dashing man appeared in front of her eyes. The man can be described in just one word‒beautiful. She almost gawked at his beauty but because of her training to be a prim and proper lady, she managed to regain her act.

"I see," he began. "The father and daughter are finally here."

He gazed at her with those piercing blue eyes of his. She felt herself shiver. The young man doesn't look inviting at all. Nor did she felt pleasant.

"So," her father said. "The Hyuuga group is doing well so far."

The latter sneered that seeped through Mikan's ears. He reached for a bottle of champagne and offered some to her father.

"Just cut to the chase." he cut him off. "I don't want to appear as a rude _acquaintance_ but I really have _other_ things to attend to."

Her father sipped the champagne. "You hit the mark just now, Hyuuga Natsume. I am here to be an affiliate of the successful Hyuuga group."

Natsume looked at him. "I'm assured you brought the mandate papers, Nanjirou."

Mikan's father eyed him. For a few seconds Mikan swore that she saw them just staring at one another. It was her father who backed down. "You are indeed a Hyuuga, Natsume."

Mikan gulped a small drop of champagne. She wrinkled her small straight nose and returned the champagne on the wooden table.

_So this is Natsume Hyuuga… I didn't expect that I would meet a powerful man here..._

Natsume tsk-ed and nodded a bit. "Maybe I am, but so far, there's only one Natsume in the whole Hyuuga Group."

Mikan raised her eyebrow at this sarcastic answer. _This man is somewhat… cold._

Natsume then cleared his throat and gazed at Mikan. She felt his icy gaze down her spine. Then, without really thinking, she said, "Father, I think we should go and finish this as soon as possible."

Her father was caught in surprise. He didn't expect Mikan to butt in. He glared at her and smiled at Natsume.

Natsume smelled something fishy. "Of course," he said. "The young lady is correct."

All of a sudden, her father looked tensed. "Oh, the stocks," he paused. "Yes of course! How can I forget about that matter? You see, the Sakura group has a lot of assets which gives you an absolute advantage. But, now that our clan has reached it end…"

Natsume raised his eyebrows. "What are you saying, Nanjirou?"

Mikan's father sighed. "This old man is getting old. I can feel my bones getting rickety."

Nanjirou stopped for a while and sipped the remaining champagne. "So, I thought of a solution! You see, if the Sakura group hasn't got a boy, what will that group do?" He chuckled. "Of course, find an able man and let her marry him!"

The two froze.

Mikan turned to her father. "W-What do you mean, father?"

Nanjirou banged the glass on the wooden table. He eyed Mikan with his crafty eyes. It seemed to sparkle.

"Mikan, you know what I mean. This lad," he pointed to Natsume, "…is your future husband!"

This brought her real chills. It's like cold water was poured all over her.


	3. Chapter 3: Them

Chapter Three: Them

"_Mikan, you know what I mean. This lad," he pointed to Natsume, ",is your future husband!"_

Mikan almost collapsed when she heard that words come from her father's mouth. She didn't expect that. No, she hadn't from the very beginning. She didn't think this would happen.

Mikan darted a shocked glance at her fiancé. He stood there like a statue. His face turned pale as paper. The color earlier has faded from his beautiful features. Yet, he seemed composed‒as expected from a convivial person from a known group.

She didn't know what to say. In fact, she had a loss for the right words to say. Her mind became blurry, but she didn't pass out. Well, her mother told her that ladies shouldn't pass out after hearing shocking news.

Natsume was the one who regained his senses first. He wasn't so sure of the right words to say for he was completely taken aback by Nanjirou's proposal. This was out of his parameter, to tie knots with a woman. What's worse is that he doesn't know this woman sitting beside Nanjirou. She's a complete stranger.

"Nanjirou," he uttered. "I think our families should settle this matter first. We can't be in a rush all of a sud‒"

Nanjirou's laugh cut him off. He stopped all of a sudden and faced Natsume. "Of course! How can I ever forget that?" he said. "Let me tell you both something interesting. The Sakuras are always sure of their decisions. I _know_ what I am doing, Natsume, for heaven's sake! I wouldn't do this on a whim. Settle things, you say? Oh no, don't give me that excuse. I have already dealt with that."

Mikan's heart beat louder than ever. "F-Father, I think you're making a mistake. A very grave mistake, I may say."

Despite of the pressure building up in the room, Nanijirou chuckled. "Mikan," he replied. "The biggest mistake that I've ever made is my role as a father. This may be great chance for you to enjoy your life."

Nanjirou patted her silky auburn head. "Now, Mikan, if you'll just be a good girl for father and accept your fiancé, I may die in peace."

_This man is crazy_, Natsume thought. _He's turned into nuts._

"Anyway, Nanjirou, I would want to clarify one thing to you." Natsume piped up.

Nanjirou's gaze fell on him. "What is it, Natsume?"

"I don't think this would be an advantage for your group. Your stocks‒"

"Our stocks are safe. Safe with the Hyuuga Clan." Nanjirou finished. This time, Mikan's lower lip droop.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

Nanjirou sighed. "I'm tired of this, Mikan. All these years, Sakuras has been leeching off in Hyuuga Group's finances. It's sickening enough for me. So I thought that one day, we'll regain our name and pride through your wedding. This will strengthen the bond that lies within both groups."

Mikan was shocked. She was bewildered by her father's words. The first emotion she felt was fright, followed by anger then pity. From what Mikan can remember, her father has been doing too much. Too much for his family.

_Why? Is this because of something she has done? Was he wronged in any way? Did someone send a threat? WHY?_

Mikan badly wanted to ask this to her father. She can't accept his reasoning. Though Nanjirou was only beside her, she couldn't muster all of her courage to speak up. Though deep inside her, she loathe the thought itself. She felt like a pawn‒a defenseless one.

There was an embarrassing silence that followed. Mikan felt uneasy. She doesn't know what to say to ease the conversation.

"Then it's settled." the business-like voice of Natsume said. Mikan eyed him and for the first time, she saw an assured man. A man full of thoughts. A man that lacked of warmth. There was only coldness, and that gaze of his made her heart turn to ice. She will be with this man forever. She has to bear with it. She knew better than to refuse. How can she refuse?

Mikan has to make up her mind. Now.

She stood up and stepped towards Natsume. She kindly offered her hand and smiled at the stranger in front of her.

"Please take care of me, Hyuuga Natsume-san."


	4. Chapter 4: His Old Man

Chapter Four: His Old Man

Natsume can't believe his ears. Out of a whim, he suddenly had a fiancé. He has to admit it to himself that she's a darling. Graceful, one may add. Even Tsubaki flashed him a thumbs-up. He can't believe what happened. All he can remember was the girl named Mikan offering her hand for a warm handshake. Gawd, what has he gotten himself into?

Tsubaki led him to his Rolls-Royce and together, they drove off. He couldn't think of anything to do. He tried to read the newspapers but all he could think of was that girl's face. Her expressions are rare, almost varying from time to time. Unknown to her, he had been looking at her from the corner of his eyes a while ago.

_God, what is happening to me? Someone please remove this unwanted thoughts!_

His secretary giggled a bit, seeing her boss's aggravated expression. Natsume glared at her but sighed in the end. _Fine._

"Tsubaki," he called.

"What is it, Hyuuga-san?"

"I'm doing golf today. Cancel my other appointments."

Tsubaki was astonished. This was out of the question. Natsume was getting out of hand. "But sire‒"

"Tell Mitsukaki to do a background research on the daughter of Sakura Group."

Tsubaki opened her mouth to talk but Natsume raised his hand up. "They only have a daughter. I need it as soon as possible_."_

Tsubaki shut her mouth. She knew that Natsume must be new to this feeling. _This thing that was on his head, maybe it could cause some good_. She eyed the thinking Natsume, and told herself that it might make Natsume humane in some ways.

Maybe.

They arrived at the front of his mansion in less than an hour. The driver parked in a hasty manner just as Natsume got down in a jiffy. Tsubaki followed him to his study room but didn't enter the room for she knows that Natsume needs to be alone sometimes.

Natsume bit his lip. He tried to read some reports‒all but to no avail. He seemed to have lost it. Rather angrily, he picked up his phone and dialed his father's number. A woman answered.

_Must be his secretary,_

"Hello, this is Ann, secretary of Hyuuga Hiroshi. What can I do for you?"

He sucked in air. "This is Natsume Hyuuga. I need to connect to his phone _now_."

"Yes, sir, right away."

He heard a click on the other end and in an instant; he heard a familiar aged voice.

"Natsume?"

"Father,"

"What came into your head to call me in this hour of the day?"

Natsume paused for a bit and breathe in for anger management. This is what he was waiting for. "Did you just sell me to the Sakuras?"

His father sighed and pursed his lips. "I knew you would say that."

"Then why _did_ you _do_ it?" Natsume uttered in a hissing manner.

Hiroshi sank back in his chair. "I need to. Their stocks caught my eye. Besides, you are my asset. I can do anything I want to with you."

Natsume couldn't contain his anger any longer. He longed to punch the wall with his bare fists. "Remember this, old man. I never belonged to you. You are not my father and you don't deserve to be. You are selfish, crafty and shrewd. I simply want to take off now and punch you right in the gut. You hear that?"

To his surprise, his father laughed. He laughed until the gruesome sound penetrated in Natsume's ears. He stopped short. "Are you done, Natsume? I never asked you to be my son either. Hyuuga Group has no need for you, kindly remember that. Your brother Yuuki is more eligible than you. So if you don't quit yapping around like a noisy monkey, I can still forgive you. You hear?"

Natsume gritted his teeth. What insolence. That old man deserves to be bedridden, or to be worse, die.

"Well then, good bye Natsume. I have a meeting in five minutes." Hiroshi said under his breath and placed the phone back into its place.

Natsume was left mute. He couldn't say anything for his mind went blank because of his hatred for his old man, Hiroshi. He knew that his father favored his younger brother Yuuki, but then, a tragic accident came and took his life. His father then became disagreeable because of that.

Natsume knew that his father was stubborn and greedy and he is also like him in every other way. Maybe that's why he often disagreed with his plan, unlike Yuuki who always agrees with their father. Maybe that's the reason why his father resents him so much.

He banged on his desk with his fists. Papers flew around him as he raged in anger. All he could see was red.

He can't understand himself right now.

He went berserk.

* * *

><p>Mikan can't still believe that she‒the most unconscious girl in the whole wide world got a fiancé in just a day. Not to mention that he's smart, cool and just a typical Prince Charming.<p>

Though he sounded sarcastic a while ago, she can't help wondering what he thought of her. Maybe this relationship will work out somehow, or so she had hoped.

Her father dozed off while they were travelling back to their house, which is a grand mansion as well though the grander one is Hyuuga Natsume's.

After a few minutes, they arrived home. She didn't try to talk to her father. She was still star-struck. Almost immediately, she went to her room and shut the door.

Mikan paced to and fro the room.

"I can't believe this. Is this what they call arranged marriage? I mean, it's so old school already." she muttered.

"Oh-" she murmured, looking around while pacing about. "That's it!" she exclaimed and jabbed her fists in the air. "Research!"

Mikan ran to her dearest laptop. It had been her best friend for years already. She plugged it on and after a few seconds of waiting, the monitor lit to life.

She was excited, and tapped impatiently on the study table. As the browser popped up, her eyes gleamed of wicked wonder. The search engine popped up almost immediately. She typed Natsume Hyuuga on the search engine bar and pressed enter.

Tons of information was listed on the screen. She saw pictures, and business information. Mikan bit her lip.

"Hmm, so he sure got something, eh?"

Lots of business pictures showed up.

A photo caught her attention. The background was blurry, and it is obvious that the photo was a stolen shot. But the exquisite china and the flowers in the background proves that there was a party being held. The thing is, there was a girl clinging to Natsume's arm.

The girl was kinda… flashy.

Her hair was pinned at the top of her head, while there were curls that dangle above past her ears. She looked elegant and mature, much to Mikan's disappointment. On the other hand, she scrutinized at Natsume. He was wearing his tux, with his dark air in a disheveled manner. He looked dashing, but his face was also blurry, and Mikan can't see his expression.

_They looked like a happy couple_, she sighed.

A soft knock interrupted Mikan's thoughts. "Mikan-sama?"

Mikan shuddered. "What is it?"

"There's a phone call from your classmate. A girl with a high-pitched voice."

"Oh, is she still there?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, no. But she asked me to tell you a message."

"What message?"

"She said that she'll be meeting with you at exactly 9:00 am at your school."

_Chizune… how can you call at such an hour of day?_ She giggled to herself_. That girl must be anxious to see me!_

Mikan got up and dressed in her plain tank top and same pedal. She let her pony-tailed hair loose and they hung past her shoulders.

_There, I sure look like a decent woman_.

With a snap she ran downstairs and grabbed her bag. She buckled her roller skates and sated up the front.

"Mikan-sama, the driver is waiting outside!" the maid said.

She gave the maid a wave of rejection.

"I can walk to school by myself." she called to the maid.

The maid rushed up and caught hold of her bag's strap. "A-Are you sure, Mikan-sama?"

Mikan tossed her head up and let out a loud guffaw. "Of course. Yukimi, this woman's tough. Besides, I have my roller skates."

Yukimi loosened her grip on the bag's strap. "But what if-"

"Nonsense! I'll be late now, Yukimi. Laters!" she chirped and rolled off. The maid, Yukimi was left dumbfounded and just eyed the running Mikan.

_That child, when has she ever enjoyed life this much?_

* * *

><p>"Sorry I am late. Again."<p>

Chizune, the redhead smiled and shook her head. "Why Mikan-san, it's fine by me. Come on, I've got to show you something good!"

Mikan unbuckled her roller skates and put it inside her bag rather carelessly. She ran after her friend inside the garden. Chizune's family is also a powerful one like theirs. They ordered the school to build a greenhouse just for their daughter who has a green thumb. It all makes sense. The Harada Group imports and exports a variety of ornaments.

"Chizune, you've been doing a‒a hell of renovation here," Mikan remarked as she glanced around the big greenhouse.

_The potted poppies looked livelier than usual…_

Mikan eyed her giggling friend. Chizune is a rare beauty and has many admirers from the university. She can be described as a refined and high-class woman. Her actions are always fine that a guy would fall for her in less than three minutes of their meeting. Actually, she herself can't believe to have a friend like her.

Their first meeting was a remarkable one. Chizune was lost along her way to class while Mikan was already running late. And almost in a blink, they crashed. It was an embarrassing moment for the two. Mikan couldn't even forget that crazy scene.

She sighed.

It was too good, but it is true.

Afterall, Chizune is her only friend. _Others_ can't get along with her.

"You think so? My, aren't these roses lovely?" she cooed. "They bloomed just now, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan beamed. "Yea. But, they'll just wither in a short time." she muttered.

Chizune continued smiling as if she didn't hear a thing. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again. "You are being vague, Mikan~chan!" she chirped in her cutesy voice. "You have been hiding secrets from me, haven't you?"

This caught Mikan off her guard. "Well…that's not it…"

Chizune giggled. "Mikan~chan, you must tell me! Come on, tell me!" Her tight grip on her arm persuaded her to. Not that she really wanted to do so.

"Al l right, all right. Stop gripping my arm." she said and brush Chizune's hand. The latter looked at her with those piercing blue eyes of hers.

_She is eager to listen. The heck…_

"Fine," she grumbled. "I'm gonna tell you but you mustn't tell others, okay?"

"O~kay!" Chizune nodded her small head.

Mikan breathe in first.

"I am now a betrothed woman."


	5. Chapter 5: The Friend

Chapter Five: the Friend

"I beg your pardon," Chizune said in a low voice. "Can you repeat _that _again?"

Mikan reddened. "Why would I? Telling you once is enough."

The wind blew past the girls which is an unusual for a greenhouse. Mikan eyed her companion. Chizune seemed serious now, too serious. Her blue eyes were set ablaze, like a blue fire. Her heart was shaken. It was her first time to see Chizune in a serious expression like this.

Is she in a state of shock?

Mikan waved her hand in front of Chizune. The latter didn't seem to mind, her eyes staring at a blank space. Mikan's heart trembled a bit, for fear what happened to her best friend.

"C-Chizun‒"

"Who is that guy?"

"Huh?"

"Who is the guy you are betrothed with?"

Mikan gulped. "Well, it's not like we're seriou‒"

"WHO IS HE, MIKAN-CHAN?" she roared. Mikan was taken aback. Chizune was taking the matter seriously.

Mikan waited for the wrath in Chizune's eyes to vanish. When all seemed well enough, she nervously patted Chizune's shoulder, forcing herself to chuckle.

"Geez, Chizune! It's not like I'm going to be separated from you forever." she crooned.

_This girl… is she for real?_

"S-Sorry." Chizune croaked as tears welled in her pretty blue eyes. Mikan had no choice but to ignore the outburst and pat her friend gently on the head.

"It's okay. I promise that you will still be my best friend forever."

Chizune sobbed. "Forever?"

Mikan smiled. "Yeah. Forever,"

_Ring…Ring…._

"Oh, that's my phone," Mikan uttered in surprise."Who is calling me…?"

Chizune wiped the tears in her eyes. She eyed Mikan's phone. "Maybe your fiancé,"

Mikan shrugged. "Let's see…Hello?"

"Mikan-sama.,"

"Yukimi! What's the matter?"

"I‒well, y‒your fiancé is here in our house. Your father expects you to come home as soon as possible!"

"Huh? What about school?"

"I've already talked to your principal about that matter. Kindly come home, oujo-sama!"

"O-okay. My, Yukimi, you sound flustered!"

"Don't mind me, oujo-sama. J-Just come home, okay?"

Mikan bit her lip. "Sure. If that's what you want. Bye."

The phone call ended. She eyed Chizune with her green eyes. "Well, looks like I'm needed at home,"

Chizune sighed. "Is this about your betrothed again?"

This time Mikan laughed. "Why, Chizune-chan, you sound like a possessive lover!"

Chizune didn't meet her gaze. Instead, she darted a look at the potted plants. "Whatever you say," she muttered.

Now was the time for Mikan to leave. She hated being away from her dear friend but if it's about Natsume, she can't figure why she wanted badly to meet that cold-hearted fiancé of hers. Maybe it's because he is an interesting fellow.

"I'm off. See you tomorrow, Chizune!"

With her roller skates, she whizzed past the houses and felt the breeze flew past her face. Her auburn hair flew too. "The weather looks good today," she mumbled to herself. In her mind, she can't help thinking that she is given to Chizune as her protector, not just a friend. But on the other hand, she can't help wondering why a guy like Natsume would have the time to visit her at her humble abode.

_Why is he at our house? And what does he want from me?_

Her heart beat faster when she saw their terrace at a distance. _Should I slow down a bit? _To her amazement, her pace became swifter, disobeying her body.

"This looks weird for sure," she said.

The grand gates of Sakura opened. The guard greeted her and she bowed back. Within an instant, she ran across the lawn even though she was not supposed to do that.

Maybe the heart dictates after all.


	6. Chapter 6: A Couple's Pact

Chapter Six: A Couple's Pact

Yukimi greeted her when she arrived at the main door. She motioned for Mikan to follow her.

"Mikan-sama, you must get dressed properly," she said, eyeing Mikan's plain tank top and pedal.

Mikan grunted. "Do I have to? I mean, it looks great to me,"

"Your father ordered me, so let's get you changed." she strictly said.

Along the way, Mikan threw her bag to a soft cushion. Mikan never really cared about the bag. The only things inside it were her phone, the roller skates and her wallet. She didn't bring any kind of school things or any kind of beauty products like others do. She isn't that kind of girl.

Yukimi led her upstairs to her room. Inside, Yukimi pulled a decent red blouse with a matching skirt that complimented her fair skin. Then, she pushed Mikan to a chair and fixed her auburn hair. She really didn't change it the way it was. She just put on black barrettes to make Mikan look younger.

Mikan snorted. She looked way too childish with Yukimi's hair styling thing.

"You look great, ojou-sama," Yukimi complimented, clasping her hands together. "You look like little madam when she was younger." Mikan's eyes widened in wonder. "I do?"

"Yes, you two really look alike,"

Mikan sighed. Her mum must be that worried about her now that she's been betrothed to a stranger_. Never mind, then._

"Okay, let's cut to the chase."

The two of them went downstairs into the mansion's den. To Mikan's surprise, the door to their den is already open. She felt butterflies in her stomach but certainly wants to go.

_Okay, this is it, let's go._

Natsume Hyuuga didn't know what was going inside his head when he found himself driving over his fiancé's home. He had a fight with his father and he was out of his mind. Natsume couldn't find a way to ease up his anger. He can't call Hina, for she's a nagger and their relationship is already through. He can't concentrate in his work also, and although he had consulted Tsubaki, he felt discontented.

That was it when he remembered an upcoming party to be hosted by the Harada Group. Both the Hyuuga and Sakura Groups are affiliates but what he doesn't know is if Mikan will come. Mitsukaki, his researcher, told him that Mikan is the type of woman who doesn't party that much but the daughter of the Harada Group was her best friend at school.

So she isn't the type who likes flashy things, he thought. "But, if she does come, it'll be shooting two birds with a single stone."

Tsubaki, who was beside his chauffeur, murmured something like, "Is that the only reason?" He ignored it, though in the depths of his mind, he wondered the same thing.

They arrived at the Sakura's Mansion, and Tsubaki ushered him in. Before they entered the main door, he faced his secretary as he remembered something. "Tsubaki, tell Mitsukaki that I need a full report on the Harada Group's daughter. Something's bothering me." Tsubaki nodded in approval as a flustered maid greeted them and led the company into their den. Natsume gazed around.

_Not bad…_

"S-Sire, my apologies, but oujo-sama is not around." she stuttered as she offered him to sit down..

Natsume raised his eyebrow. "Where're her whereabouts then?"

"She‒I mean, oujo-sama is still at school. But I can call master‒"

"Never mind. I'll take my leave. Send my regards to him." he said, waving his hand.

The maid nodded, as beads of sweat popped on her forehead. As Natsume stood up and paced outside the room, a booming voice rang in the air. His ears cringed.

"Who says you can leave?"

Natsume turned around. Nanjirou stood on the carpeted stairs, frowning. "Mikan will be here in any minute. You may seat down,"

Natsume darted him an icy glare. "Oh, it's Nanjirou,"

Nanjirou didn't let his gaze down. Natsume had no choice. "Fine by me, then"

Once again, he sat patiently, as Nanjirou motioned for the maid. "Yukimi, call the principal of Seitama Gakuen this minute. Excuse Mikan at once!"

Yukimi nodded meekly. "Of course, Nanjirou-sama."Then at Natsume, "Kindly refresh yourselves with our refreshments." Then as quick as a flash, she disappeared.

It took a few moments for her to come back. But, when she entered the room, she had Mikan with her already. He tried to drink the Darjeeling tea in front of him. He admits that Mikan looked good in her clothes.

Mikan was the first to speak. "Natsume-san! What can I do for you?"

Natsume gulped. _Here we go again_. "I‒well, I came here to offer you something."

Mikan eyed him carefully. He doesn't look inviting at all, and his stare makes her shiver. "Oh, then what is it?" she asked and sat down in front of him. An antique table served as their separator. "Would you like some more tea?"

Natsume shook his head. "No thanks." Then crossing his legs, he began his proposal. "As you can see, we are now betrothed to each other and of course, when a betrothed couple wants to settle down‒"

"Can you speak direct to the point?" she asked, clearly agitated. Natsume gazed at her as he sipped the remaining tea. "As you say so. The Hyuuga Group wants to invite the lady of the Sakura Group to an upcoming ball to be held at the Harada's grand mansion."

This made Mikan gasp in surprise. She felt her heart beat drop. _What? Is he just inviting me now?_

"Are you saying that I should go to a party? With you?" she asked in disbelief.

Natsume stared at her for a few seconds before answering. He thought that would be better. "That's why I am here."

Mikan didn't know what to say. Dumbfounded, one may say. "I‒I don't think I can."

Natsume raised one eyebrow. Mikan butted in before he can speak. "I mean, I'm not into fashion and I can't dress up and I can't even dance properly..." she went on and on but stopped eventually when she discovered that she has been blabbering all the time.

"What I mean is, I can't do it. Not me. I'm no chic. I'll probably embarrass you there. I'll not go. Period." she said.

Natsume gazed at her, unblinking. "Since I invited you, you can rely on my help."

Mikan's green eyes widened in wonder. "You mean it? You really really mean that?"

He paused for a bit. "Of course I do. After all, you deserve to be there." Natsume's answer made her heart skip a beat. She didn't know what to say then. She was speechless. Her hands gripped on her skirt which made it a bit crinkly. _He meant it Mikan! He really meant it!_

Yukimi gave her a single pat on the back. She regained her senses back and shook her head gently. "I‒well, that would be awesome. When will I start?"

When Natsume gave no reply, she rephrased her question. "I mean, when will I start with my dance lessons and such?"

Natsume smiled a bit. The smile of his made her heart flutter a little, though she hated herself for it. Geez, what's this?  
>"You will start," he said, pausing a little. "The day after tomorrow. As soon as you get from school, I will get you from school. Then I will come with you to the training lessons. Will that be fine?"<p>

Mikan smiled. She didn't know why. "Yea, that would be good! Please take good care of me, Hyuuga-san."

Natsume raised his hand. "Please," he said. "Call me Natsume."

Mikan's ears cringed. "Really? Then, Natsume, call me Mikan."

Another gentle smile crossed Natsume's face. _How odd_, she thought. A cold and stoic person like him really knew how to smile.

"Then this will be all for now, Mikan." he said as he stood up. Mikan stood in return and ushered him outside. When she saw the grand car, she can't help gawking. "Wow, you've got a superb baby." she muttered softly.

Their gazes met which made her blush a little. His expression didn't change. "I'll pick you up with that car then,"

Mikan didn't have the chance to reply, for Natsume already sat inside at the back of the car. Without even a small wave, they rode off. Mikan felt disappointed a little bit. She wondered if Natsume really meant what he said. He sounded... flat.

Yukimi approached her from behind. "Uh, oujo-sama, I think we better go inside now," she said. Mikan eyed her with a hard expression.

"Yea, sure."


	7. Chapter 7: Mother and Daughter

Chapter Seven : Mother and Daughter

Mikan found herself heading to her mother's room upstairs the next day. She thought about it last night but still, she wondered if things will be all right for her. She knocked twice then entered. Her mother was sitting on a chair, staring at herself on the mirror. "Mikan…" she said gently. Her voice quivered a bit making Mikan think of a frail woman. She shuddered at the thought.

"Mom, are you okay? You look kinda sick to me," she remarked.

Mikan's mother, Chizune Sakura, glanced at her daughter. "Well, I was having this terrible headache this morning and‒ah, Mikan, what is it? Why did you come here?"

Mikan gulped. "Mother, I have a question."

Chizune motioned for her to sit down. Finding no chair, she sat on her mother's laced bed. "Well, how should I say this," she began.

"Mikan," Chizune called. "Are you having problems with your fiancé?"

She flinched and eyed her mother with forlorn."Oh mom, can this kind of relationship really last?"

Chizune stood and petted her hair. "Mikan, the answer lies in the kind of love you give each other, may it be fondness, or the love itself."

Mikan looked at her mother's wise eyes. "But what's you and father's kind of love?"

Chizune sighed and paced towards her window. "I chose fondness. Our marriage was also arranged. You see, that time, I was lost. I've lost the man that I truly loved. But Nanjirou was there to support me in the middle of my depression wherein no one can enter. From then on, I've always look up to Nanjirou. He's a kind and a dependable man. And when I heard about the marriage, I felt overwhelmed. And so I agreed. Maybe that's how I can thank him. It turned out well, we never fought. And then there you came."

Mikan beamed. "That's a nice story, mom." Chizune looked at herself once more in the mirror. Unknown to Mikan, her gentle smile disappeared on her face. "Mikan, don't imitate me. Choose the man you truly love. I don't want you to make a huge mistake in your life."

Mikan bit her lip and shrugged. "Whatever, mom." she said and turned to leave. Before she got out, she eyed her mother, who is still looking at herself in the mirror. "Mom, is that even possible for me?"

Chizune didn't move. Her gentle gaze fell on her own pleasant face. "Child, open your eyes."


	8. Chapter 8: Mascara Blues

Chapter Eight: Mascara Blues

by frozenmaiden

Mikan scooted to her university after her small talk with her mum. She doesn't know why but her mother's words kept on reoccurring inside her head.

"What does she mean by that anyway?" she asked herself. She, as you all can see, is just clueless.

"Mean by what?" A familiar high-pitched voice rang. Chizune appeared in front of Mikan wearing a strange cynical smile which made Mikan's hair stand on the end.

"Chizune-chan! You sure surprised me! Where did you come from?" she asked absent-mindedly.

Chizune snorted. "Like, hello? This is the front gate and you were standing in the middle muttering something that sounds like an evil chant."

Mikan sweat-dropped. "Is that so? My, there are a lot of things in my mind that I didn't notice." She darted an uneasy look behind Chiz**un**e. "Anyway," she said, forcing a smile. "what's with those men in black behind you?"

"Oh _them_? They are my personal body guards starting from today. You never know when your life's threatened, you know."

A stocky guy with a small radio butted in. "Chizune-sama, it's almost time for your Philosophy class."

Chizune let out a small laugh and punched the guy straight on the stomach. The guy let out a muffled howl of pain. "Bruce, how many times do I have to tell you never to butt in? You sure are stubborn, aren't you? Is that what they teach you?"

The guy held his stomach in a weird way. "My apologies, Harada-sama." He then motioned for the other guys. They kept up with Chizune as she walked.

Mikan pursed her lips.

_Chizune can sometimes be this harsh huh?_

"Oh, Chizune-chan. I heard you're throwing a ball this weekend. What's the party for?"

Chizune rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "A ball? Mum never told me they're throwing a ball. Hmm, if that's the case, maybe they just want to have fun."

Mikan sighed. "What a wasteful way of having fun." She gazed at Chizune. "And sadistic too. I never would've thought that I'd be invited to parties like those considering the fact that I have two left feet."

Chizune just shrugged. "Sorry for that. Should I tell them to cancel it right away?" She glared at her bodyguard and the guy fumbled for a hand phone inside his tux pocket.

"Chizune-chan! I didn't mean it that way. I think a party is good."

_Yea, considering how Natsume will feel after he finds out that I was the one at fault for the postponed party. That guy will kill me for sure._

Chizune tossed the phone away as the stocky guy ran to catch it. He did catch the thing but stumbled off and was kissing the hard floor of Seitama Gakuen. Chizune snorted something like useless guy. Not even looking at the poor bodyguard, she beamed at her friend.

"Laters, Mikan-chan. I've to attend this Philo class."

With a graceful wave, Chizune danced her way into her class, leaving Mikan behind.

Tuesdays mean something for Mikan. She has a Math 101 with the strict Jinno-sensei. That ruthless man had all the students call him "The Stoic Jin-Jin" behind his back. There is some truth to that of course. They say Jinno-sensei flunked anyone who was either late or absent just once in his class.

Remembering that, Mikan stopped and looked at her wristwatch.

"Fudge." She cussed.

11:37?

With that, she got her roller skates from her bag and rolled on along the corridor swiftly. "I can't flunk Math!" she cried.

At last she came to a familiar room with the menacing wooden door with a brass name plate.

MATH 101

And after she opened the door, a booming voice shouted. Mikan knew she was in trouble.

* * *

><p>"So what happened? Did Jin-Jin call your parents?"<p>

Mikan sipped from a delicate cup of Rosemary tea. She heaved a sigh and looked up her friend as she watered the blooming poppies.

"No. I mean, not yet. But isn't it obvious? He'd call them over then give them an expulsion letter saying I flunked my Math 101 yadda yadda yadda."

Chizune's eyes flickered but she didn't say anything. She put down the water can to pat Mikan's head. "Don't worry my friend. Things will work out."

Mikan squeezed her friend's hand. "Yea. I hope so."

* * *

><p>A flustered Tsubaki knocked on her boss's door. "Natsume-sama? May I come in?"<p>

A gruff voice answered. "Come in Tsubaki."

The secretary pushed the door and walked briskly towards Natsume's table. The guy was sitting there comfortably, reading newspapers as usual. News Daily huh, Tsubaki thought as she glanced quickly on his reading material.

"I have the string orchestra prepared. They should be here in an hour for the violinist has some things to settle. Is that okay, Natsume-sama?"

Natsume didn't avert his gaze at the newspaper he's reading. "If he's not here in an hour, look for another orchestra,"

Tsubaki nodded. "Got it. But how about the meeting with the Ichijous? Would you like me to rearrange the schedule?"

Natsume didn't reply at once.

"No. I'll be meeting them today after Mikan's dance lessons."

Tsubaki's eyes widened after hearing his remark. _Is this the Natsume-sama I know? _

"O-OK. I'll be going now. Oh, before I leave, Mitsukaki went here an hour ago and told me to give this envelope to you."

This time, what surprised her was that Natsume's gaze raised from the newspaper.

Tsubaki continued. "What are you up to, Natsume-sama? To hire Mitsukaki again like this, you must be really insane. What if something really happens this time and you'll be like _that_ again?"

This time Natsume laid the newspaper down on his table, which was quite unusual for him to do. Tsubaki was a bit taken aback but remained composed.

"Tsubaki, you may go now. Let me take care of my own matters and just mind yours."

Tsubaki gulped. "I was just worried for the young master–"

"You shouldn't be. Do your job and I'll be just fine."

_But I am doing my job._ A small voice inside Tsubaki's head said. Nevertheless, she nodded and went out the room. Natsume locked the door as soon as she left and opened the envelope.

Dozens of pictures were inside and he took all of them out. They were all pictures of his fiancée, Mikan Sakura. He looked at them gently and read the report inside.

"18 years old?" he muttered to himself.

That would make three years of age gap.

"Seitama Gakuen, not bad."

He dropped the report on his table. As he turned to leave, a picture got his attention. It was Mikan, age five or six, with a guy beside her. The guy is surely not him but is someone else. What irritated him the most is that he is clinging to her like some leech. Both were smiling, making him more irritated.

He picked up all the pictures and put them back into the envelope.

He pressed zero for Tsubaki. The secretary came in, puzzled why Natsume called her.

"Get me my car at the front building in three minutes. I'll be picking up Mikan from school."

"But, Natsume-sama, Mikan won't be available until another hour. What will you do there then?"

"Just get me my car. I want to go alone this time, if you don't mind Tsubaki."

The sharpness of his glare made Tsubaki gulp. "I-I'll keep my silence, sire."

"Good."

When she was gone, Natsume loosened his tie a bit. He heaved a breath and messed up his hair.

"Geez, sometimes, I really can't understand what I'm up to."

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you see that?"<p>

"What? Where?"

"There's a cool car parked in front of our school. The owner looks hot too!"

Mikan pushed her way through the mob of girls. They were all anxious of a hot guy with a cool car.

"What's with this commotion? Is there some kind of Hollywood star outside?" Mikan muttered. A girl with curly hair glared at her making her flinch.

"FYI, that guy really looks hot. You should see for yourself."

Mikan sweatdropped. "N-No thanks." As she turned to leave, she saw a glimpse of a stocky guy in a black tux.

Her eyes brightened immediately. "Chizune-chan!" she hollered, waving her hands wildly in the air.

Chizune, embarrassed by her act, didn't dare go near her. She averted her gaze and walked the opposite direction from Mikan.

Mikan didn't waste some more time. She ran and caught up with Chizune. The latter batted her eyelids making Mikan squeal. "You're really so cute, Chizune~chan! Even up close."

Chizune didn't bother answer but pink spots appeared on her cheeks. "What's gotten into you?"

Mikan smiled the usual. "Nothing. I just feel like saying it."

Chizune snorted. "You're like my retarded gramps."

This remark made Mikan pout. "Am not. I haven't even met your gramps."

Chizune chuckled.

"So," she said at last when they reached the ground floor, "what are you up to this afternoon? If you're free, I'll show you our new featured product."

Mikan rubbed her chin. "Oh, is that so? I'm totally fr–"

_Oh, that's right. I have this dance lessons with Natsume. _

"Sorry, Chizune~chan but I have plans this afternoon."

Chizune's jaw tense unknown to Mikan. "Then, I could escort you back home. We could eat or grab something along the way."

Mikan bit her lip. "I'm really sorry Chizune-chan but I really can't. Do you want to do that tomorrow? We can go to that plant exhibit if you want." She glanced at her wristwatch and almost jumped when she saw the time.

"I'm really sorry Chizune-chan! I really have to go. Laters!" With that, she ran along the corridor, leaving Chizune with her bodyguards.

Chizune sniffed. "It's not as if I'm trying to hold you back." She glanced at the window and saw something that made her temper rise.

In the midst of the gushing mob, Mikan ran towards her fiancé. The guy says something which makes Mikan shout something like a cuss. The two rides a flashy car together and leaves.

A dark aura enveloped Chizune. "Cutting me out like this and making plans with that kind of junkie… Mikan this time, you really pissed me off."

* * *

><p>The warm breeze flew past Mikan's face as she enjoyed the warmth given by the sunshine. The two were riding in Natsume's BMW 6-series convertible. Mikan sneaked a look at her fiance's face. He looked like a cool worry-free person anyway but oh well.<p>

_Is it just me or there's really an awkward air in here?_ Mikan wondered.

"Hey," she chirped, trying hard to start a conversation. "Why did you change cars again?"

Natsume held the clutch and stroked it forward. "It's natural. I change my car every three years. Don't you?"

Mikan felt small inside. "No we don't. Pops say it's too extravagant and it's like throwing money away."

Natsume shrugged. "It's not wasting money. If you have enough money for that, why not do it?"

He hit the acceleration pedal. They whizzed past dozens of cars. Some were even waving their hands, shouting something nasty.

"Hey, I think we better slow down." She advised grimly. "We might bump into something."

Natsume drove on but slowed down a little. "Happy?"

Mikan felt ease when he listened to her. She smiled, making her fiancé blush a bit. "Yea. I like it when you listen to me sometimes."

Tsubaki was waiting at the front door. Mikan scrambled out of the car. The awe-struck girl stared at the royalty before her. Tsubaki and the line of maids smiled at her and bowed deeply.

"This way please."

Mikan followed Tsubaki without second thoughts. On the contrary, Natsume was lagging behind. Finally, they arrived at an exotic-looking glass door. Tsubaki slid it open.

Inside was like a dancing studio full of mirrors though twice as big as an ordinary one. The string orchestra greeted her sight. The conductor gave her a slight bow.

"This is where you'll practice every day."

Mikan felt herself gulping a ball of saliva. "For real?"

"For real. Here, take these. You won't be able to dance with those leather shoes of yours."

"Thank you."

She stared at the pair of high heels given to her. They were a lovely pair and Mikan felt comfortable as she slid them into her not-so small feet.

"I'm quite surprised they fit." Natsume chuckled.

"Why you!"

"So shall we start now? They have been waiting for four hours."

"Four hours! Oh, I'm so sorry. Let us start."

Natsume offered his hand. Mikan felt a small tug in her heart but she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe she inhaled too much air freshener.

The orchestra played a sweet melody a bit familiar to Mikan. She eyed Natsume who was still standing there, hand outstretched. She's still unsure but the melody eased that feeling up.

"When it comes to formal dancing, you just have to place your shoulder here, on my shoulder. Yes there. Good. Then, the other hand, with mine. As I move my foot forward, you just have to move yours back. There, that's nice. The other, please."

The warmth Mikan felt with Natsume's hand made her gulp. With the melody still playing, the two owned the whole chamber. After some time, Natsume spoke.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Huh?"

"I was wondering whether you're enjoying yourself or not."

"I-I am, don't worry."

He gave her a boyish giggle. "But to me, it seems that you're not. Relax a bit, I won't eat you up."

"Yea, sure."

And they danced some more. Tsubaki smiled to herself. _It's been a while since I saw Natsume-sama like this. _

"Hey, correct me if I am wrong but is that melody…"

"Yea, that's my mother's favorite melody, Love me Tender. It's a bit nostalgic, isn't it?"

Mikan looked away. That memory made her shudder. Then, they rocked to a stop.

'I hope you learned something today. I believe you won't make mistakes in Harada's party anymore. This is the end for your dance lessons."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I think I lack something though." She tried reading Natsume's expression but he had his face turned away from her, making it difficult for her to see.

"Tsubaki, contact the Ichijous. I'll make up for the delayed meeting."

Tsubaki nodded. "Right away."

Then to Mikan, "You can go now. The car should be ready outside. The driver will escort you back home."

_Again. The cold aura around him is back. Why is he pushing me away farther from where he really is? Am I really that troublesome?_

"Yea, I enjoyed what we did today. I will try not to embarrass you at the party."

A wave of relief passed through her when he faced her. _Same unreadable expression, same cold eyes, same…_

"Don't just try. Make sure you don't embarrass me at the party."

Mikan felt small. _This guy! Even though I'm trying my best…_

"Then I should get going."

Natsume put his hands in his pockets. "You should. G'bye."

As soon as the door closed, Natsume pulled out his clenched fists. "What was I thinking, proposing a lesson like this? I even chuckled like a school boy."

"Young master, the car is ready. Mikan-sama already left and she looked quite happy and content. I think the lesson is a success." Tsubaki said, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Natsume eyed her.

_The previous him is back again, eh?_

"Then I guess we should be going. The Ichijous are still waiting."

Tsubaki nodded.

_But he himself should know that he should forget about the past and move on right? Especially when there's a person such as Mikan-sama._

Tsubaki smiled.

_Why am I even thinking of such things? Natsume-sama will know that himself. He won't need me to spell that out for him._

* * *

><p><em>And here I am again, apologising for such a late update. Teehee.<br>_


End file.
